grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurybia Ancient One of the Seas Force
Eurybia the youngest daughter of Gaia and Pontus. Shes a sea goddess personified the forces that drove the sea, including the rise of the constellations and seasonal weather, and the power of the winds. She was among the most powerful gods and goddesss because of how vast her power reached as well as her authority in her realm being near absolute. EURYBIA the ancient goddess of the mastery of the seas. She seems to have presided over the external forces which influenced the main, including the rise of the constellations and seasonal weather, and the power of the winds. Her husband was the Titan Krios, Her grandchildren all have powers over the sea. They included the Anemoi (Winds), the Astra (Stars), Hekate (Witchraft), Selene (the Moon), Nike (Victory), Bia (Force), Kratos (Power), Zelos (Rivalry). Some of these represent human command of the seas : the winds for sailing, stars for navigation, and for, power and victory representing naval supremacy. Eurybia was among the most powerful of the Sea gods, second only to her brother, Nereus and (possibly) superior to there brother, Oceanus. It is notable that Eurybia could have single handedly bested the Titan in Power having downed two of them before when they attempted to take Pontus throne Atmokinesis - As a immortal ruler of the seas, Eurybia possesses the power to manipulate water, storms, and lightning, able to create strong waves and violent storms to bring the rage of the ocean upon those who anger him. Atmokinesis breaks down into several abilities. Eco-Hydrokinesis - Eurybia is a master of the water element. She can control all of water in the world Ice manipulation- Eurybia can manipulate and control Ice. Water manipulation - Eurybia can manipulate and control water, ranging from titdal waves and whirlpools, to a watery construct in his image. Since water does not retain a shape, it is clear that Eurybia control over water is not only immense but precise, in retaining the size and shape of her Ancient form. Water Breathing - Eurybia can breathe underwater. Electrokinesis - Eurybia can generate and manipulate Lightning. SHe used this power to defeat Atlas. In God of War III, he uses her sceptered to shoot lightning Aqua-electrokinesis- Due to her control over the seas and its storms, this accounts for Eurybia lightining based abilities. This should make Eurybia power level as great as Zeus, if not higher Immortality - As a god, he is immortal. Flight - Eurybia was able to propel or accelerate herself through the air with great speed and force. Power Granting - Followers of Eurybia are granted a fraction of Eurybia powers and thus become very resilient and can sustain massive amounts of damage before death. They can use the waters of the deep to aid them in battle by creating Walls of Water and even creating Sea Storms right in the midst of battle without being near a source of water,with these waters they are able to heal themselves and allies. Eurybia also grants his followers the use of Cyrokinesis, allowing them to create large spires of ice and even freezing opponents to crush them,due to Eurybia granting these powers,he is able to utilize them on a much greater scale. Shapeshifting - sHe could reform herself into a massive, elemental form resembling a Titan. This form, in her own image, was entirely water-based, with rocks forming details on his chest and head. In this form he is at his most powerful. However, his measure still pales in comparison with the Titans. Regeneration - Teleportation - as a ruler of atlantis Eurybia can teleport to anywhere via sea and water Superhuman Strength - His Titanic form also primed his already great strength, allowing him to pound ancient ones and titans with ease Superhuman Durability - Eurybia can withstand great attacks before submitting to defeat,and due to his Warriors possessing great durability as well, she should be far more durable than Zeus. Superhuman Stamina - Eurybia energy and vigor in combat is far greater than that of mortal men, enough to fight the Titans, though he can be defeated. Superhuman Agility - Eurybia has a higher jumping capacity than mortals. It is unknown if his agility was on par with that of Hermes. Invincibility - When in the waters of the deep, Eurybia is invincible and all of her attributes are multiplied greatly,however the farther away she is from the sea,the less of her "true" power he can exhibit, Hippocampi Control - In elemental form, below his waist a large jet of water coming from a rock formation was maintained, with Hippocampi protruding out of it, He could also control them even without his elemental form, but the creatures are smaller, one even managing to wrap around his forearm; this is seen when the gods looked down from Mount Olympus to the climbing Titans below.